


Late Again

by andquitefrankly



Series: Fic Giveaways [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crying, Kid Fic, M/M, and are constantly late to school, and they should date already, loki and tony are single dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andquitefrankly/pseuds/andquitefrankly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single dad's Tony and Loki always bring their kids late to school. And those kids see something that they don't: love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incubigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubigirl/gifts).



> Wow cheesy summary XD Anyway, over on tumblr i had a fic giveaway and Incubigirl was my 3rd place winner and asked for a continuation of a kid!fic I had written a small drabble for, so I have delivered.   
> I had a blast writing this because BABIES and also, those losers being snarky dorks with their babies.

“Fenrir!” Loki shouted as the kindergartener refused to get out of the car. They were already late for school, and Loki was this close to being late to work. Again.

“No!” Fenrir yelled, hopping off of his booster seat and scrambling to the other side of the car. Loki groaned as he reached into the car, booster seat digging into his side.

He managed to grab Fenrir and wrangle him out of the car as Jormungandr watched them struggle, his backpack strap dangling off of his shoulder.

“We’re late,” Jormungandr mumbled, grabbing his father’s hand as he led them inside the school building, Fenrir growling and kicking under Loki’s arm.

Loki sighed, avoiding looking at the clock on the wall. “I know,” he hissed, leading the boys to the office.

The secretary, a sassy woman who constantly flirted with him – “Call me Darcy” – smiled at the kids. “Late again, Mr. Laufeyson,” she tutted. “Between you and Stark, you’d think there was a competition.”

Tony Stark looked up from the tardy slip he was scrutinizing, his little girl, Maria, waving at Fenrir.

Fenrir stopped his fighting and quieted down, making faces at Maria in retaliation. The two were rather close friends, probably because they were constantly late to class.

Loki set Fenrir down. “Stark,” Loki bit out, taking the tardy slips and grabbing his sons’ hands.

The five of them padded softly to the kindergarten classroom, dropping off Maria and Fenrir with an apology. Loki then walked down to the end of the hall to Jormungandr’s 2nd grade classroom, Stark on his heels.

As they headed towards the parking lot, Tony pulled out his shades and said, “We should have a date.”

“Excuse me?” Loki exclaimed. Who did this guy think he was.

Tony chuckled. “Sorry, I meant a playdate. The kids.” Tony explained. “It’s just an idea.”

He got into his car and Loki scowled at him. Tony lowered his window, saying, “You can let me know next time we’re tardy.” He pulled out of his parking space and braked right by Loki. “Also, we should have a date. I bet you’re a real piece of work.”

Loki grabbed a McDonald’s toy abandoned on the seat of his car and threw it after Tony. He really didn’t like that man.

* * *

A few weeks later and Fenrir had greeted his dad with a giant smile on his face, bouncing up and down in his booster seat as he handed a glitter covered, hand drawn birthday invitation from none other than Maria Stark.

“She’s gonna have a trampoline and go karts and she said maybe even an ice cream cake,” he rambled, unaware of the twitch in Loki’s eye.

“When is it?” Loki asked, sniffing disdainfully at the invitation, as if at any second he was going to receive cooties. If he was very lucky, this party was on a day when he already had plans.

He scanned the invitation, realizing that the party was that very weekend. That was hardly enough time for him to find a good enough excuse to not let his son attend.

“Can we go?” Fenrir asked as soon as his dad pulled out of the school parking lot. “Maria says if I don’t go she’s going to have the worst birthday ever, so we  _have_ to go.”

That girl had been taught well. Her father probably taught her manipulation in his spare time, when he wasn’t bedding whores and being a general asshole. He very well couldn’t tell his son no now, now could he.

“I’ll think about it,” Loki said instead, hoping that Fenrir would forget all about the birthday party.

Of course, that was impossible. Especially when every morning and every night he’d ask.

Finally, that Friday, the day before the party, Loki and the boys were running late again, as were the Starks.

There Tony was, rushing in with Maria in his arms, looking absolutely wild. He smiled at Loki before filling out the tardy slip next to him as their children played a strange “hop on the blue tiles only” game.

“You haven’t RSVP’d,” Tony mentioned casually.

“Because I wasn’t planning on going,” Loki replied, not even pretending to remain ignorant of this party. Honestly, birthday parties were a nuisance. He had to stand around and chat with the other adults, adults he didn’t care for in the least, while his kid got hyped up on sugar.

Not to mention one child was usually excluded from the fun, and he really didn’t want to deal with that drama. It was bad enough he had to deal with screaming children and annoying parents, he didn't want to comfort Jormungandr when everyone was younger than him and didn't want to play with him.

Tony looked up at him unimpressed. “You’d break my daughter’s heart,” he said. “On her birthday.”

“Dad!” Fenrir shouted, jumping towards Loki. “Maria’s party is a pirate party!”

“You’d break your own child’s heart,” Tony whispered.

Fenrir was looking up at him with those large grey eyes, Jormungandr standing behind him, looking just as excited. For the love of god.

“Fine,” Loki grit out, slamming his pen on the counter and dragging his boys out the hall and towards their classrooms.

* * *

This was complete and utter hell.

Loki sat in a lawn chair, downing a glass of apple juice, watching as Fenrir walked around with an eye patch, swinging his plastic sword into the air.

There were so many screaming children and all of the parents were just gathered in groups, not even keeping an eye on them. What if they murdered each other? What then?

It seemed like the only one worried about this was Loki. And Tony, actually.

Between the two of them, they prevented several accidents, including one involving the trampoline, a bottle of ketchup, and the swimming pool. Loki wanted to erase that moment from his memory.

“Drink?”

“I’ve got one, thanks,” Loki replied, only to look up and spying Tony holding up two bright wine coolers.

“What’s that?”

“Alcohol,” Tony said, sitting down beside Loki. “I don’t like to drink heavily around Maria. But I need some liquid courage if I’m going to get through the rest of today.”

“You’re…” Loki trailed off, taking the wine cooler and simply staring at it as he tried to think of the right word. Not what he expected? Cliché, but true.

Tony was a good father. Loki didn’t like to admit it, but he zoned in on his daughter like a daddy seahorse, caring and doting on her like no other. He had even dressed up like a pirate himself, no doubt because of his daughter’s insistence.

Maria was a good kid, Loki could tell, and he was glad that Fenrir had found a friend in her. It was strange that the Tony that Loki had seen on television and in magazines, the Tony Stark that was a huge deal to everyone except him, was nothing like the actual man and father.

And Loki didn’t like that one bit. Especially since he had decided to hate him forever.

* * *

“I think your dad likes my dad,” Fenrir said, hiding underneath the snack table, his eye patch flipped up so he could see the jello cup he was eating. “Like, like likes him.”

Maria wrinkled her nose, unwrapping a snickers bar and shoving it into her mouth, wiping her chocolate covered hands on her pirate queen dress. “Why would daddy like your daddy?” she asked. “Boys are icky.”

“I’m not icky,” Fenrir replied. He wasn’t. His dad gave him a bath every day.

“All boys are icky except you,” Maria amended.

Fenrir grinned. “They’re grownups. Grownups are weird.”

“Do you think they’ll get married?” Maria asked.

Jormungandr lifted the table cloth and crawled between them. “If they get married, we’ll be brothers,” he said, clearly having overheard their conversation and deciding to join in their conversation.

“I’m a girl,” Maria stated, sticking out her tongue at the older boy. “So we’ll be sisters.”

“You’ll be our sister,” Jormungandr replied.

“I think I’d like that,” Fenrir said. “Then we can play all the time.”

That was when they decided. Their dads were going to get married.

* * *

“Fenrir, what are you doing?” Loki asked, peeking into the boy’s bedroom and finding him dumping out his backpack. “We’re going to be late, again.”

“I can’t find my favorite pencil,” Fenrir explained, opening the front pocket and pulling everything out. “I have a test today, and I can’t take it without my pencil.”

Loki was going to have an aneurism. His children were lovely, but there were some days when he wished he didn’t have them. Moments like now.

“I’ll buy you a new pencil,” Loki said, kneeling onto the floor beside Fenrir and stuffing everything back into his backpack. Was that an open bag of cheetos? He really should throw those away.

“You can’t just buy a new favorite pencil,” Jormungandr interjected, standing in the doorway, the only one of them actually ready for school.

“We’re going to be late,” Loki hissed, closing Fenrir’s backpack and heaving him over his shoulder, marching the three of them down the stairs.

* * *

“Cuttlefish,” Tony called, digging through the couch cushions. “Have you seen my keys?”

Maria giggled, clutching the keys in her tiny fist as she stood behind her dad. “Nope,” she replied.

The giggling continued and Tony couldn’t help but be a little suspicious. “Really?” Another giggle. He stood up and put his hands on his hips, giving Maria a very unimpressed look. “Then why are you a giggle bot right now?”

She shrugged, rocking on her tippy toes. “Cause daddy’s funny,” she said.

“Baby, give me the keys,” Tony ordered, holding out his hand.

Maria only shook her head, scrambling over the coffee table and running down the hallway. Tony looked at the ceiling and prayed for strength.

“She’s barricaded the laundry room,” Jarvis said, ever the helpful AI.

* * *

In the end they were both late, Loki carrying his son over his shoulder and Tony completely waterlogged and leaving a trail of bubbles behind him.

Maria, Fenrir, and Jormungandr gave each other secret thumbs up.

* * *

 

“You look like you lost a fight with Mr. Clean,” Loki said as they left the school, Tony grimacing up at him.

“My daughter’s an evil mastermind,” Tony grumbled. “ _I_  don’t even know how to use the washing machine.” He looked Loki up and down, taking in the scratch marks left on his face and hands. “You look like you lost a fight to a tiny wolf cub.”

“Fenrir is most definitely a wolf cub.”

They smiled at each other before clearing their throats and looking away from each other.

Loki strode quickly to his car. He did not like that pompous man. He was a horrible human being, and wonderful father. And those two things did not make any sense, so stop admiring him and his pert ass.

“Hey!” Tony shouted, running towards Loki and panting heavily as he caught up to the other man. “Oh god, I need to work out. I shouldn’t be this winded.”

“Can I help you?” Loki asked, key in the door, trying to figure out whether it was rude to just open the door and drive away.

“You want to get coffee or something?”

“No.”

Tony rolled his eyes. This guy was impossible. “My treat,” Tony continued.

“Why should I?”

“Because our kids like each other and I like you and kind of want to kiss you, but I thought a date first would be appropriate,” Tony replied.

Loki gulped. When he put it like that… He turned his head and said, “Fine.”

* * *

Fenrir, Jormungandr, and Maria giggled as their dad’s refused to get out of bed. Again.

“We’re going to be late for school,” Jormungandr told them, poking Loki’s cheek. Fenrir and Maria had no qualms against jumping on the bed, rousing both men from their rest.

“Go away,” Tony grumbled, burrowing further into the blankets.

Loki sat up, stealing the pillow away from Tony. “It’s your turn to drop them off,” he said.

“They’re your kids,” Tony said.

“They’re our kids,” Loki replied, shoving Tony off the bed, the children squealing with laughter. “And it’s your turn.”

“Fine,” Tony consented, detangling himself from the blankets. “But we’re eating breakfast and coming in late.”

“And you wonder why everyone there hates us.”

“They hate us because we’re fabulous.”

“That’s definitely not the reason,” Jormungandr mumbled as he followed his dads towards the kitchen, stomach rumbling. He supposed it was okay to be late this time. But tomorrow, he was most definitely going to make sure they made it to school on time. 

**Author's Note:**

> i just love how tony calls maria cuttlefish. like what? what kind of nickname is that even?


End file.
